Once Upon A Switch
by 1AwkwardTurtle
Summary: Prince charming, a father of two, grandfather to Henry, will always find his wife Snow no matter what and is an amazing sword fighter. Rumplestiltskin, the dark one, had one son who was killed by Zelena, Is also Henry's Grandfather, Just married Belle and is the most powerful sorcerer in the lands. What would happen if the two of them Switched Bodies? Post Season 3 finale Btw
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. If i did, Neal would still be alive, there would be way more Rumbelle. I also do not intend any copyright infringement. Now that, that's said, This disclaimer is meant for the entire fic not just this chapter. **

**A/N: This is my first Fic so I'm sorry if it sucks**

Once Upon A Switch

By:

1AwkwardTurtle

"NO,NO,NO! STOP!" Charming yelled fearfully in his sleep, for the tenth time the past two weeks. It had only waken Snow and the baby up six times so Snow was unaware of the other 4.

"David!" After minutes of shaking and yelling Snow finally got him to wake up.

"Ehugh" Charming groaned as he rolled over

"Charming, this is the Sixth time the past 2 weeks, Can you at least tell me what's troubling you so much you have to wake us up in the middle of the night?" Snow pleaded, But as usual he ignored her question and pretended he had fallen back asleep.

Charming knew his nightmares meant something, especially since he's had the same one at least 8 times, always that same room, same music and then poof Snow and the Baby would appear, she'd mumble something he couldn't hear and then seconds later a dark figure would grab them, always jumping out the window to the left...but he didn't want to worry Snow, not after everything that happened with Zelena a couple of weeks back. So, he sought out help from the one person he knew could at least tell him why he was having the dream, Rumplestiltskin.

X*X*X*X*X*X

"Hey sleepy head, want some breakfast?" Snow asked while flipping the pancakes in the pan

"Uh, I have some errands to run so I was actually going to stop at Granny's while I was out" Charming hated lying to her, but at the same time it wasn't all a lie, he did have an errand to run, just not the type she probably thought.

"Ok, I Guess I'll just save the rest for when Emma and Henry get up" Snow replied

"Yeah, well see you later, love you" Charming kissed her on the forehead, grabbed his jacket and dashed out before she asked anymore questions.

He was on the way to Golds shop when he realized he was pretty hungry and maybe should have eaten those pancakes, so he turned around and headed to Granny's like he told Snow he was going to do, so now he really hadn't lied at all.

After eating a biscuit and drinking some coffee he headed back out and walked to Gold's. He walked inside and didn't see Rumplestiltskin anywhere, weird he thought, he was sure he had seen someone inside just moment before he walked in, but maybe not.

Charming was correct though, Belle had just been in the front of the shop, but only to retrieve some teacups for her and Rumplestiltskin to drink from and then she walked into the back room. " Two teacups, although one appears to have been chipped" She blushed as she thought about the day she had accidentally chipped the cup.

"Ah, well I think a clumsy girl dropped it when I told her a quip" Rumplestiltskin replied, He also blushed a little at the thought of it.

"Well shall we have some tea?" She asked as she handed him his cup.

"I'd love some" Rumplestiltskin replied smiling as big as possible as he began to think about how they were finally married.

"Rumplestiltskin?...hey gold!...Hello?" Charming called from the front of the shop

"Why must everyone interrupt me, can't a guy have some tea with his wife in peace?" Rumplestiltskin said with a very annoyed look on his face

"Rumple,You should go see what he needs. We can always continue this tea party at home later." Belle replied

"Gold? I Could really use your help" Charming was sure now that he heard some one in the back so he called out to them again.

"I suppose I should go, but can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Rumplestiltskin said to Belle making a face like a little kid would if they were trying to bribe their parents.

"Only if you can promise we can go eat at Granny's tonight" Belle replied and with that he leaned in for a kiss.

Charming finally gave up on anyone coming out so he turned around and walked toward the door, but Just as he was opening it he heard a voice behind him.

"leaving so soon?" Rumplestiltskin emerged from behind the curtain with Belle a few feet behind

"Thought you weren't here, didn't get a reply when I called you so I was going to come back later" He replied.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Belle said to charming and left out the side door

"Well, I'm here now aren't I? Rumplestiltskin snorted back, not very happy he had to be there.

after an awkward moment of silence between the two Charming explained his issues and then waited for Rumplestiltskin to respond.

"A dream you say?" Rumplestiltskin said, beginning to wish he had just stayed in the back room instead of answering to Charming's calls. Maybe then he would be back at home already with Belle, instead of stuck in the Shop listening to Charming go on about his meaningless dream.

"Yes, a horrible dream. I've had it like 8 times and every time this shadowy figure steals my wife and baby, Gold you have to help me. Make it go away or tell me what it means or something!" charming pleaded

Rumplestiltskin's impish giggle began to emerge "Tell you what it means? Now how am I to know what you're dream means, it's your dream, But either way just drink this and the dream will be gone" Still sort of distracted thinking about how he'd rather be with Belle He grabbed the bottle off the shelf to his left and handed it to Charming.

"That's all? Just drink this?" charming sounded confused considering how bothersome the dream had become but he took the bottle and began drinking.

What Rumplestiltskin didn't realize since he was thinking about being at home with Belle was that he had grabbed the wrong potion from the shelf. It turned out the potion he had grabbed was the switch potion, the one Rumplestiltskin had intended on using on Emma if she hadn't had fulfilled her duty as savior.

Charming was just realizing Rumplestiltskin's mistake as the switch began. "whoa Rumple..stiltskin?! This bottle says _switch_...I think you've given me the wrong one!" Charming yelled as everything slowly began fading in and out...

**A/N: Ughh I know It's short but like I said its my first fic, and I'd like to see if anyone is going to even read it before writing more, Please tell me what you think in the reviews, any critique is helpful :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Time to see how the potion effected Charming and how he will react!**

Chapter 2

"Ugrh, what happened?" Charming moaned staring up at the ceiling from where he was laying on the ground

"Not much really, I was just a tad bit distracted and it seems I gave you the wrong potion and now we've switched bodies" Rumplestiltskin replied as he walked around the counter to help Charming up off the floor.

"Not much? Are you insane Gold? How is switching bodies nothing?!" Charming yelled as his body, now being controlled by Rumplestiltskin helped him stand up

"Well I should have the reverse potion over here...that is if I didn't throw it away a few weeks back when cleaning up the shop." Rumplestiltskin said wearily, unable to remember what he had thrown away

"Then you better start searching cause I have to get home for lunch...I think I'm suppose to cook the steak." Charming said, slowly starting to panic

"Just be quite and help me by checking all the shelves for a bottle that says _unswitch."_ Rumplestiltskin demanded "Don't you think I don't have places to go too?"

The two of them searched every shelf, cabinet and draw in the shop. The potion was gone.

"Where did you put all the stuff you threw out of the shop?" Charming asked while looking through boxes and jars around the shop

"Uh, well I burnt it all" Rumplestiltskin replied with a depressing look on his face.

"YOU WHAT?! How the hell will we return to our normal selves now?! How am I suppose to go home to my wife? No offense but I don't think she'll be very turned on by me looking like this...she probably won't even allow me into the house, I'm going to have to sleep in my car! Oh God Gold what are" Charming was going on and on before Rumplestiltskin finally interrupted him

"Would you shut your mouth!" Rumplestiltskin finally blurted put beginning to get tired of hearing Charming complain and not very thrilled with the comment about his wife not being turned on by him now that he looked like that "You've always know magic comes with a price, maybe this is just our price for always using it."

"Or it's just the fault of an Imp who just screwed up my day" Charming retorted

"Look Charming It doesn't matter why this occurred, all that matters is that until I figure out how to reverse this crap we have to go about our normal lives...well the normal lives of each other. You're going to have to act like me for a while and I'm going to have to act like I am you." Rumplestiltskin replied and then began grabbing two pens and paper from a drawer

"What are you getting that for? Going to write me a shopping list?" Charming asked

"Something along the lines of that, we need to write our plans for the next week, anywhere we planned on going, any thing we need to do, the location of the clothing and food in our houses and anything else the other may need to know, we need to write it all down. This way we won't look like a stranger in our own homes or around our families." Rumplestiltskin replied as he began writing stuff down on his paper

"The next week?!" Charming yelled jumping up from the chair he was sitting in "We stuck like this for a week?"

"I really don't know how long it will take to make a reverse potion, plus I'm stuck looking like you so I can't just stay in my shop all day I have to go do what ever you are supposed to be doing...and so do you so no one gets suspicious, just write anything I need to know about you and your charming life." Rumplestiltskin replied and handed him a pen and paper "and I'll do the same"

After about fifteen minutes of a lot of long thinking and writing, they had both finished their list and handed them to the other and then began reading over what they had to do

"Wait, you keep your socks where?" Charming finally asked trying to lighten the mood "Why the bottom draw? Most people use one of the top."

"Is that really an important question?" Rumplestiltskin replied "and i keep them their cause it's the closest draw to my feet and the socks go on my feet."

"I suppose that makes a little sense...but being serious now, so what time am i to go to dinner with Belle tonight?" Charming said as he stared at the paper trying to make sure he hadn't over looked a time

"Not really a specific time, we just decided to go right before you interrupted my tea drinking, oh that reminds me, you also need to continue having tea with Belle once you get back to my house, and you will go eat when you get hungry or Belle says I suppose" Rumplestiltskin replied staring in the mirror trying to get use to looking like Charming

"Ok, well..It's 2:00 now, I guess we should head off to our new lives for the next week don't ya think?"Rumplestiltskin said after staring in the mirror for a few minutes

"Yeah I guess we kind of have to at some point so why not go ahead and start now, oh and I was supposed to cook steak for lunch so on the way to my house you better come up with a good excuse about why I, well you weren't there." Charming walked over near the mirror and took one last glance at himself before asking one last question "So, how do you get to your house from here?"

**A/N: Soo what do you think so far? Let me know in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charming slowly made his way up to the front door of his home for the week. "Oh man..What if I screw this up" he mumbled to himself as he pushed the door open. Once inside he looked around and walked into what he assumed was the living room. He gazed around hoping Belle wasn't there so that he'd have time to explore, but before doing that he decided to sit down. He removed his jacket an sat it on the arm of the chair, then began to remove his shoes. He accidentally dropped one and it mad an oddly loud noise which could probably be heard throughout the house. "_Well if Belle is here, there is no way she doesn't know I am now." _he thought to himself, and just seconds afterward he heard a voice not too far away.

"Yay! You're home!" Belle yelled from the next room over

"Yep dearie, here I am" he nervously replied

"So, what kind of deal did you make with Charming?" Belle asked as she walked into the room

"Oh you know he had one of the usual charming family issues, nothing interesting really." Charming replied

"Well that's good" Belle said as she picked up his jacket and hung it on the coat rack

"Yep, how was you're day dearie?" Charming asked

"Pretty good I suppose. I started reading a new book, it's about a lion who gets lost in the jungle and then makes friends with a mouse. It's an interesting read, I will probably finish the rest tomorrow. Oh and I finished cleaning the kitchen and found a few china cups to add to our tea set." Belle figured she was getting a little carried away with her talking because he didn't look to interested in what she was saying " So Rumple, want to go drink that tea now?" she questioned as she walked closer and grabbed the hand of who she thought was her and began walking him to the kitchen

"Uh, yeah I've been looking forward to it since you left the shop this morning" Charming replied, sort of getting use to being Rumplestiltskin but at the same time felt sort of guilty for holding her hand instead of Snow's

Rumplestiltskin on the other hand was not having such an easy time. Since they had to act as each other, they obviously had to switch cars and he couldn't stand Charming's truck, only cause he didn't know where any of the controls were compared to his car. So, after minutes of mixing up windshield wipers with blinkers and the air conditioner with the radio, he finally arrived at the Charming house. Still sitting in the truck, he remembered he needed an excuse about why he missed lunch. "Damn, what would have kept Charming busy long enough to miss lunch?" He asked himself aloud "Ah, I got it" he exclaimed and swung the truck door open jumping out.

X*X*X*X*X

Rumplestiltskin had come up with a brilliant plan about why he was unable to cook the steak. He told Snow that Rumplestiltskin had asked for Charming's help lifting a heavy box of the top shelf in the shop. He figured the only person she could ask to verify it would be Rumplestiltskin which since Charming was now in his body, he would for sure go along with it.

"Why couldn't he have just gotten it down with magic?" Snow questioned staring at what to her looked like Charming.

"Maybe he was tired?" Rumplestiltskin replied

"Tired? Charming all he has to do is like snap his finger or think about it, you've seen him do it. How does that make somone tired?" Snow said giving him a confused look

"_She is correct, that is pretty well all I have to do and it doesn't at all make me tired, why did i suggest I was too tired?" _he thought to himself

He then realized he had just been staring at Snow blankly and should reply "Look I'm not sure why he didn't just use magic but I helped him because it was the kind thing to do I'm sorry I missed lunch, but how about I make it up to you by taking you out to Granny's tonight?" Rumplestiltskin asked only because he knew Belle would be there with Charming and maybe he could steal a couple of glimpses without Snow noticing

"OK fine" Snow said and then placed a kiss on his cheek "I'll be ready in a few hours" and with that she left the room.

"_DID SHE JUST KISS ME? Oh Gosh what would Belle say if she knew? That was very unexpected... although I guess not really since I look like Charming and they are married and I'm in their house" _Rumplestiltskin thought to himself, very shocked at what just occurred and feeling a bit guilty just as Charming was doing at the moment

"Would you excuse me real quick darling? I need to go use the restroom real quick." Charming said as he sat his cup of tea down and removed his other hand from Belles clasp. He was just about to stand up when she leaned to give him a kiss, on the lips.

_"Oh gosh"_ he thought to himself as her lips were getting closer to his."_I have to kiss back, or else she will think somethings wrong." _He panicked in his head as her lips touched his and he sort of returned the kiss. He then immediately jumped up and began searching the house for the restroom

"Rumple, I think I'll go get ready for dinner. I should be ready in an hour or two, ok?" She yelled as she also got up and began walking into the bedroom

"Alright dearie, I'll be waiting." He replied as he walked into the restroom

**A/N: Hope you like it so far! Next chapter we get to see what will happen at dinner and whether or not either of the guys will spill the beans about whats been happening between them and the others wife. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all of you have read it this far, hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

Chapter 4

"Charming, are you ready to go?" Snow yelled softly from the bathroom where she was putting the finishing touches on her hair

"I do believe so, dearie" Rumplestiltskin replied forgetting he also had to speak like Charming to pull this off

" 'Dearie'? Haha, I think you were with Gold in his shop for too long, You're starting to talk like him." Snow joked

"_Dang it Rumplestiltskin, what were you thinking? I'm the only one who says dearie, No one else does!" _He yelled at himself in his head

"No, just felt like trying out a new word, you know? Didn't sound right coming from me though did it?" He finally replied

"Well it did sound a little attractive, but it would get annoying" Snow answered back

"So, You ready?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket, he assumed Belle and Charming would also be leaving right about now too. And he was correct, Charming was putting his shoes back on and Belle her jacket just as the other couple was walking out the door.

Belle and Charming showed up at the restaurant just a few minutes after Snow and Rumplestiltskin and sat at the other end of the room. Charming picked the spot because he noticed Snow was on the other side and from his seat he could look straight ahead to see Snow without her or Belle noticing him staring. Rumplestiltskin was also very pleased with the seats Charming had chosen, cause he too could glimpse over at Belle without anyone noticing, except for maybe Charming.

"So, Belle what do you think you'll be getting this time?" Charming asked trying to make some small talk

"I think I'll get our usual." Belle quickly replied, she had already decided what she wanted earlier that morning when she asked Rumple if they could go.

"Yeah the usual...Hey Belle, why exactly is our usual well 'our usual'?" Charming wasn't sure what their usual was, but he thought if he didn't order it too it would seem weird. So, he decided he'd try to figure out what it was without having to actually ask.

Belle looked at him with her usual sweet and caring face and grabbed his hand then said "It's our usual because it's the first thing we ever ate together at this dinner, silly."

"Ah, of course." Charming replied realizing that he wasn't going to get the answer about what 'the usual' was so there was no point in continuing that conversation but instead he would just order after she did. But, until then he needed something else to talk about but he also had no clue what to say. "_This will be an awkward dinner" _he thought to himself then took a glance over to Snow hoping seeing her would give him an idea.

Rumplestiltskin's mind on the other hand was racing with ideas about what to talk about, there wasn't silence at their table. That was, until he saw Belle's hand touched Charming's. At that moment, Rumplestiltskin felt a rush of jealousy go through him. He knew Charming was only doing what he had to but at the same time he felt like getting up and punching him for allowing her to touch him. But he knew if Belle knew who he really was and saw it, she wouldn't be too happy with him. So instead, he noticed Charming Staring his way and excused himself from the table and with his eyes motioned Charming to follow him to the restroom, for a discussion.

"I can't do this" Rumplestiltskin finally blurted out after they had stood in the restroom in silence for about a minute

"Do what? Be me?" Charming asked, sort of confused because Rumplestiltskin appeared like he was doing a good job to him.

"No, I can't sit over there and watch my wife touch all over another man" Rumplestiltskin Retorted

"Gold, she just grabbed my hand, what was I suppose to do? Yank it away?" Charming replied

"No, I suppose not. I mean I couldn't control the fact that Snow kissed me on the cheek earlier so I shouldn't get mad at you" Rumplestiltskin answered, realizing he was being a bit unreasonable

"She what?!" Charming asked sounding very shocked " She rarely kisses me on the cheek, what did you do to make her so happy?"

"Nothing really, I just explained why i missed lunch and asked her if she wished to go to dinner tonight" Rumplestiltskin replied, then flashing a sexy smile also added "Maybe she just likes this Charming a bit more than the old one"

"I think I may just ask her when this is all done, and you can just ask Belle who kisses better too, because we shared a lovely kiss earlier" Charming answered back, now wanting to make this a competition even if it meant he would feel guilty afterwards

Rumplestiltskin again got pretty jealous at the thought of the two of them kissing but then replied "Ah, I see, want to make it a game? Sounds interesting, how about the person who can convince their wife for the week that they make a better husband than the other without telling them who you are until i get the cure wins. Deal?" He then began to think it would be fun to make Snow second guess if Charming was a good husband or not once she sees how much better Rumplestiltskin is.

"Deal" Charming retorted, he knew he and his charming ways could easily win this. "I suppose we should be getting back to the girls now don't you think?" He added a few seconds later

"Yes, I do suppose we should" Rumplestiltskin answered back and then the two of them walked out of the restroom and back over to where they had been sitting.

"What were the two of you talking about?" Snow asked as Rumplestiltskin picked up his drink and took a sip

"Oh haha, he was asking why all the soap in the restroom smelled so funny and we kind of got carried away after that, sorry I took so long." Rumplestiltskin replied

Belle hadn't noticed that they were both in the restroom at the moment since her chair was turned the other way but she also probably would have asked the same question and funnily charming had thought of the exact same response just in case she did. But since she didn't, he instead asked her about the book she was reading, which while in the restroom with Rumplestiltskin had remembered her explaining to him earlier.

The Two Couples finished their meals pretty much simultaneously and both were leaving at the same time too, Charming took this as a chance to say something nice to Snow, even though she wouldn't know it was him until next week.

"Have a lovely night you two, hope you had a nice meal" Charming said to the two of them although he only looked at Snow

"You too , see you around" Snow replied and the couples went on their separate ways

**A/N: ooh a competition to see who makes a better Charming and Rumplestiltskin! Hope you like it! I may also be able to get chapter 5 up later tonight, and go through and do some editing on the earlier 3 chapters! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, to clear things up, I do not dislike Snowing I love Snow and Charming and their relationship :) I would just rather have more Rumbelle than Snowing because I like Robert Carlyle's acting and his Rumbelle scenes are always so amazing :) Now with that being said, time to get on with the story! Enjoy! :D **

Chapter 5 

Today was the first day of their deal and the first day to start doing the things on the list they had been given the day before. Charming went over his the night before and rewrote the things that had to do on a separate paper so he wouldn't mix it up with the rest of the things to do every other day. Now, he was reading it once more before getting up and starting it-

_1. Take out trash_

_2. Call Regina and ask for his hidden box of supplies_

_3. Go get box of supplies from Regina _

_4. Take box to shop_

_5. Call Charming (Gold) and tell him to meet you at shop_

_6. Meet Henry at the corner of shop to bond because Neal would want me to _

_7. Meet Snow at shop to discuss Charming's Nightmares (requested by her)_

_"Hmmm shouldn't be too hard except maybe the meeting with Snow. Ah Man! What if I accidentally tell her who I really am...or worse! What if I can't control myself ad then she thinks Rumplestiltskin has a thing for her"_ He thought to himself before sort of jumping up off the couch. The night before He told Belle he felt sick and didn't want her to catch it so he would sleep there instead of in bed with her. But it was really because he didn't feel comfortable sleeping next to any woman other than his wife.

Rumplestiltskin also did the same thing because even though he made that deal with Charming, he refused to sleep in the same bed with anyone other than his darling Belle. Rumplestiltskin however used a different excuse. He said he wanted to see if sleeping somewhere else would somehow keep him from screaming in his sleep.

"wow!" Snow said when she woke up that morning and realized she hadn't gotten woken up the night before. "Sleeping in a different room actually helped Charming" she mumbled to herself as she got up and went to go take a shower and change out of her pajamas.

However, she was wrong. Since Rumplestiltskin was in Charming's body, for some odd reason which he couldn't figure out, he had nightmares that night, the exact nightmare Charming explained except with Belle and what he figured was supposed to be his baby instead of Snow and baby Neal getting snatched once he woke up, he called his house to asked Charming if he had any nightmares, which he didn't.

"_It's like there's a curse on his body which causes who ever occupies it to have nightmares." _Rumplestiltskin thought to himself after he hung up the phone. Then, he also went over his list for the day -

_1. Make breakfast for Snow_

_2. Go to the police station and see if Emma needs any help with anything around 11  
_

_3. __Ask Grumpy, Emma, Ruby and Regina to meet at Snows house at 5__  
_

_4. __Take truck to get new tires at 3:00_

_5. Go see if Blue can help Snow do a few things the next morning _

_6. Pick the truck up at 5:15 _

_7. Drive over to the Police station and stay till 7_

_"Wow, a lot easier than I figured it would be, I think Charming is going to have a bit harder of a day than I am." _Rumplestiltskin thought to himself then got up and moved to the kitchen to begin working on the first item on his list. He made some delicious looking pancakes, eggs and bacon. He then called Snow into the kitchen letting her know the food was ready. Then he began to drift off thinking about the deal they had made the night before in the restroom.

_"what's wrong with you, you fool? Why would you make such an absurd deal? Have you lost your mind...Wait! Wait! Wait! Why the hell did Charming agree? Has he also gone bonkers? Did switching bodies make us loose our minds?" _He questioned himself as he placed Snow's plate in front of her

"Morning, sleep well last night?" Snow asked as she dipped her bacon into some syrup. This was another Charming family eating habit, sort of like their thing with hot chocolate with cinnamon, it just wasn't the same without it.

"Surprisingly yes, I slept very pleasantly" Rumplestiltskin replied, not feeling at all guilty about the lie as Charming would.

"That's great, but also sort of strange. Do you think the bed is what makes you have bad dreams?" Snow asked as she again dipped another piece of bacon into some syrup.

"Not sure, but I hope not." Rumplestiltskin replied then saw that it was almost 11 and remembered had to meet Emma. "Well, I'm off to the station, I'll see you later" Then he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He then began thinking about the deal again and decided he'd only try to act like a 'good husband' when Charming was around.

Charming also had the same idea as he was taking the trash out. He figured if Rumplestiltskin wasn't there, how would he know he wasn't actually trying to win?  
So, when he was telling Belle bye, he refused to give her a goodbye kiss. "Sorry dearie, still a little sick and I don't want my darling Belle to start feeling ill." Then he left out the door and hopped into the car. "Alright, time for step 2 on the list, if I can find the list...Aha here it is, so now I need to Call Regina." He said to himself as he he pulled the phone out of his pocket and stuck the list the seat beside him.

"What do you want?" Regina asked, it was her way of greeting just about anyone who called most of the time

"Nothing much dearie, just need you to do me a favor." Charming replied trying to sound as much like Rumplestiltskin as possible.

"What kind of favor?" Regina asked

"Well, you remember that box of supplies I asked you to keep in a safe place? Well I need It, like today." Charming sort of demanded in a Rumplestiltskin type way.

"Alright, but what do i get in return?" Regina retorted, sort of becoming annoyed with talking through the phone instead of in person, she always did hate not being able to see a persons expressions as they talked. It tended to help her determine what they were really thinking

"We can work something out later, So when can I pick it up?" Charming asked

"When ever you'd like, dearie" Regina replied, she had always enjoyed mocking the way he talked. Then she hung up figuring he wouldn't have much more to say.

"Well I suppose I can cross # 2 off my list now." Charming said to himself, proud of how well he was able to act like Rumplestiltskin during the phone call with Regina

Rumplestiltskin wished crossing # 2 off his list was as easy as he knew Charming's would be, but Emma did end up needing help. As soon as he walked into the station she was in a rush and said he had to come. Once in the car she explained that she had gotten a call about a robbery in progress and he is going to have to go through the back door as she goes through the front to make sure that no one escapes. They were there forever before the robber, also known as Hook finally came out from hiding in the closet. Emma scolded at him all the way to the station saying all sorts of things about him being a pirate and how they may need to take a break from dating and so much more but Rumplestiltskin didn't pay much attention because he was busy daydreaming about Belle and the very first time he saw her. She was hiding behind that hideous creäture whose name was like gastation or gaystud or something like that and wearing what he thought was her most beautiful dress...

Realizing he was zoned out in a day-dream or something Emma began yelling to wake him up "Charming! Hey dad?!...Charming!" Then she grabbed Hooks arm and pulled him out of the car.

"Yeah?" Rumplestiltskin asked, now focused on reality and not his flashback

"We are back at the station, and I know you probably have other things to do so I can handle the rest on my own" Emma answered

"Yeah, I do, Ill see ya later" Rumplestiltskin replied, relieved he could finally move on to #3

"Bye, I'll see ya later" Emma replied and walked Hook on into the station

"Later Mate'! " Hook yelled back before the door closed

Rumplestiltskin and Charming Both arrived at Regina's office around the same time. Charming was there to get the box and Rumplestiltskin to tell the last person on the list that Snow Had needed them to come over at 5. They both figured it would be best not to talk to each other much around Regina or even outside her office so all they said when they saw the other was a simple "hello" and then Charming opened the door and walked in, Rumplestiltskin a few steps behind.

"Ah good Rumplestiltskin you're finally here, I was just about to leave for lunch, there's your box." Regina said as Charming walked in

"Thanks dearie" he replied and picked it up and began exiting just as Rumplestiltskin walked in.

"I'm leaving for lunch Charming, what ever you need to say can you discuss it on the way over to Granny's?" Regina asked as she motioned for him to follow her out the door

"Of course" He replied and followed her out

"So, what do you need?" Regina asked as they began walking up the sidewalk

"Snow wanted me to ask if you can come over to her house at 5, a town meeting or something." He replied, now kind of curious about what they were all going to discuss but he couldn't go because he had to pick up the truck and then head over to the station to cover for Emma while she gets to go to the meeting.

"I'll see if I'm not busy, thanks for letting me know" Regina replied then they said their goodbyes and she continued on toward Granny's while he crossed #3 off his list. He saw that he had 2 hours before he had to have the truck at the shop so he decided he'd go rest but right before he could his phone rang.

"Hey Rumplestiltskin, it says here on the list I'm suppose to tell you to come to the shop?" Charming asked

"Oh, thank goodness I wrote that down, I would have never remembered" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed and then jumped into Charmings truck and headed to his shop.

**A/N: WOW! Two Chapters in one day, and this is my longest chapter so far! I feel so accomplished :) Thanks to all of you who have been reading it! I think I'll tell you a bit about what's Coming up I the next few chapters: A cure may be found, a surprise party is being planned for someone and a little more hook :) did I give too much away? lol Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where's the box?" Rumplestiltskin asked as soon as he walked into his shop

"Right here, what exactly do you need the supplies for?" Charming replied as he sat the box on to the counter in front of him.

"Well, if you haven't noticed we have switched bodies and the potion to undo it was thrown away. So therefore I need to re-create it. Plus I also figure out a little more about your reoccurring dream and it isn't what I thought it was before. It appears that your body was cursed so that you continue to have the dream, I can most likely undo that too...if we can figure out who cursed you." Rumplestiltskin answered back as he opened the box.

"Cursed? Why? and by who?" Charming asked, shocked because there were few people capable of cursing him and he couldn't figure out why any of them would.

"Well that's something we will just have to find out, won't we?" Rumplestiltskin replied

The two of them then finished removing all the items from the box and sat them on the counter. Charming didn't understand what half of the stuff was or why they needed it but he didn't feel like asking anymore questions. Then Rumplestiltskin began writing a list of items down on a paper.

"What's the list for?" Charming asked watching Rumplestiltskin write.

"A list of the things I need to switch us back and a list of what I need to rid you of you dream" Rumplestiltskin replied without looking up from the paper. "We can go ahead and cross off all the stuff we have here and then we will just have to find the rest."

"Sounds simple enough" Charming answered

They spent about 20 minutes naming all the items on the counter and crossing them off the list. There were a couple of things from the box they wouldn't need and a couple they didn't have. Charming read the list of things they still needed aloud as Rumplestiltskin put the extra items on his shelf.

"Ok, so to unswitch we need a leaf from an Apple tree, strand of blonde hair and a gold coin, then when we have to mix it with everything else, each drink half and then experience true loves kiss...does that mean we have to tell who we are?" Charming asked and was sure Rumplestiltskin said not to tell till the week was over.

"Yes, we tell, but not until we have drank the potion and that won't be till the end of he week." Rumplestiltskin replied "so, what all do we still need to rid your body of bad dreams? Oh and how is our little deal working out for you?"

"Great, I think Belle already likes this Rumple better than she's ever liked the old one." Charming lied "and for the dream curse we need a written confession from the person who cursed me, a pink flower and a hair off my head."

"Highly doubt that and alright, we can start gathering the rest of the supplies tomorrow, until then we need to finish our list. I do believe I'm suppose to be taking your truck to the auto shop in um... 15 minutes " Rumplestiltskin retorted, again getting jealous about Charming and Belle and wanted to leave before he got more upset.

"And I am to go bond with Henry, so I'll see you later." Charming replied and headed out the side door. Rumplestiltskin also left, but instead out of the front.

"Hey Gramps, and uh other Gramps haha" Henry said as he saw Both his Grandfathers exiting the Pawn Shop.

"Hey Henry, have fun hanging out with Rumplestiltskin, I'll see you back at home." Rumplestiltskin said as continued on down the side-walk

"Ok, Bye!...So Grandpa Gold, what do you want to do?" Henry asked looking over to Charming.

"Well..." Charming wasn't sure what Rumplestiltskin did other than make deals so he was unsure what to say. " I was thinking maybe we could go get some icecream at Granny's and then whatever you want to do, what do you think?"

"Sounds good!" Henry replied

"Yup, so shall we be on our way?" Charming asked and began walking, Henry started walking seconds later and then jogged a little to catch up to his side and then off to Granny's they went

"_Gosh, who would have poisoned me...and why now? What did i do recently to have pissed anyone off? There are only four people who can use magic around here. It had to be one of them...Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Blue and...Emma, but why would any of them be mad at me?" _Charming thought to himself as they walked and sort of got carried away thinking because he just about past it.

"Hey! Gramps! where ya going?" Henry shouted to him

"Sorry, just got distracted daydreaming." Charming replied as he turned around and then may his way back over to Henry, who was standing at the door. They then went in and sat down, making random small talk about all sorts of stuff.

At this time, Rumplestiltskin had just dropped off the truck and was now making his was to see Blue, which was number five on his list.

"On your way to see me Charming?...or should I say Rumplestiltskin?" Blue said as she appeared behind Rumplestiltskin

"Ah, forgot since Story Brooke now has magic you can once again hear my thoughts..or what ever it is you do Dearie. I suppose I could have just wished you'd appeared way back there instead of walking this far." Rumplestiltskin replied

"Yes, you could have. But as it is a little to late for that now, what do you wish?" Blue answered

"Well I'd love to be out of this body, but as you are not capable of that, I suppose if you could just go help Snow out tomorrow morning that would work too." He replied back

"Alright, I will be there." Blue said just about to leave but then realized there was no better time then now to give some much-needed advice to Rumplestiltskin and turned back around "and a word of advice for you in the future Rumplestiltskin, You must learn to choose between right and wrong." then she left, leaving Rumplestiltskin in confused

_"Choose between right and wrong she says? What is she talking about? I am the Dark One, not the light one! The only thing there is to choose is Darkness...No maybe not, I am rather good when around Belle. Maybe I do need to learn..." _Rumplestiltskin thought to himself and then turned to head to Granny's to get a bite to eat before having to pick the truck back up."

*One hour later*

"HaHAHAHAHA" Charming belted out as he sat at the table with Rumplestiltskin and Henry, very surprised the three were able to have talked for such a long time, but they had been since Rumplestiltskin walked in. Surprisingly Charming and Henry were still there when he arrived and after a few minutes of him being there, they invited him to sit with them. Then the three just ended up getting lost in the time talking.

"Oh wow, It's already 5:05, I suppose I aught to get going. I have to pick the truck up in 10 minutes, Had a great time though, sorry to interrupt you two's bonding time..." Rumplestiltskin said as he also realized how long they had talked

"No, I had a great time Gramps!" Henry exclaimed "Us three need to hang out more often!"

"Sounds like a great idea, but until then I think you and I both need to head out too." Charming replied and then stood up grabbing his jacket off the chair and putting it on, Henry and Rumplestiltskin both did the same too.

"Well I'll see you later Gold and see you at home Henry." Rumplestiltskin said as he began walking out the restaurant

"See ya!" Henry yelled back and then he and Charming also began walking out. Charming escorted Henry back to his house and then left to go back to Rumplestiltskin's until he had to go meet with Snow

Rumplestiltskin arrived at the auto shop at exactly 5:15, he had walked extra slow to make sure he wouldn't have to wait. He then Headed over to the Station to cover for Emma, still jealous he didn't get to attend the town meeting they were having. "_Maybe I can ask Snow what it was about later tonight." _He thought to himself as he arrived at the station.

"Hey, thanks for covering for me, but since Snow and you have already discussed what ever it is she needs to tell me, I figured you wouldn't mind." Emma said as walked out of the station and hopped into her car

"Yeah, no problem." Rumplestiltskin replied, although really he was thinking the exact opposite.

She pulled off seconds later and he walked on in, since most of the town was at Snows, he figured it would be a quite night but he was a bit wrong. Once he arrived inside he discovered Hook was still being held in the cell.

"Still here?" Rumplestiltskin said as Hook looked over at him

"Aye mate', here to babysit?" Hook joked

"I suppose." Rumplestiltskin replied and then walked into the office so he wouldn't have to talk any longer.

About 20 minutes after it being silent, Rumplestiltskin began to hear Hook yelling from the other room.

"Eh! Hey! Charming! EH MATE'!" Hook yelled trying to get Charming's attention

"What?" Rumplestiltskin replied as he finally emerged from the office.

"Nothing really, just sort of lonely in here...wanna chat?" Hook answered

"_Oh great, chatting with the pirate who stole my ex-wife and then also tried to kill me multiple times_..."Rumplestiltskin thought to himself and was about to decline when he saw hook flip a gold coin into the air. A gold coin, one of the things he needed for his potion.

"Why not? I was awfully bored in the office" he replied and then sat on the edge of the desk facing the cell and the two of them began talking.

**A/N: Welp that's all for now! Who do you think cursed Charming and why? How do you think Rumplestiltskin will go about getting that gold coin? And What do you think the Town meeting is about? All this will be answered soon, but until then what do you think the answers are?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I've decided to make this chapter a flash back because I am having a bit of writers block and I'm unsure of what should happen next so I figured writing what happened before may be easier :)  
**

Chapter 7

*Flashback to about 2 and a half weeks ago*

Zelena, The wicked witch was defeated, and Emma and Hook Had returned. This meant a celebration and Granny's. The party had been going for a while, Just about all the food was gone, Snow and Charming had announced their baby's name and the last guest were just now arriving. Roland was ready to party, so when they got close to Granny's he ran ahead of his father and Regina. He got to the door and was waiting for Robin to open it, when he realized He and Regina were back where he left them, Sharing a kiss.

_"Ewwww kisses are nasty" _Roland thought to himself as he watched them

A few seconds later, they joined him at the door and walked in. Robin sat at one of the first booths near the door and Roland followed. Regina was also just about to sit down too but before she could Emma walked over to talk to her.

"Regina, there's something you should know" Emma said wearily, unsure if the woman she had brought back would be able to warm up to Regina considering she was about to have her killed. "I brought someone back from the past" she then got a little more nervous because of the face Regina made in response. "This woman and she still thinks of you as..."

"Evil" Regina replied, wishing her past would just go away so she could finally start over

"I'll bring her over, I already told her it's ok, but it's a little delicate..I fell like if she met you she'll see " Emma said back

"I understand" Regina replied, now getting a bit nervous and upset

"Regina I would like you to meet.."

"Marion?" Robin Hood shockingly said as he saw his wife that he thought had died walking over "Marion"

"Robin" Marion replied, just as shocked as him

"_NO NO NO! THIS CANNOT BE" _Regina thought to herself

"I thought you were dead" Robin said as he walked over to Marion "I thought I'd never see you again"

"And I you!" Marion replied

"Momma?" Roland asked as he saw Marion

"Roland, Oh my baby!" Marion exclaimed "Roland!"

Regina was now furious. If it wasn't for the fact that she had changed and was no longer really that evil, she would have thrown a fireball at Emma's head right then and there, but she knew Henry would not approve and doubted that Robin Hood would either.

"You, You did this?" Regina asked Emma. She was almost in tears and super mad because another charming had once again ruined her love life

"I just wanted to save her life" Emma replied, now feeling pretty horrible and a bit terrified that Regina may turn back to her old self at any moment

"You're just like your mother..never thinking of consequences!" Regina demanded, now furious

"I didn't know" Emma answered back very apologetically

"Of course you didn't" Regina said as she glared at Emma "Well you better just hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back" she then turned around and stormed out of Granny's. Once outside, she used her magic and poofed herself back to her house."Stupid Charmings, always ruining my life...why can't they just leave me alone" she asked herself as she sat down in the first chair she saw because she was now feeling light-headed.

Back at Granny's The room was filled with mixed emotions of confusion, sadness, excitement and so much more. Emma and just about every one else, other than Henry and Robin were shocked that Regina hadn't tried to kill Emma right then. Marion was super confused about what had just occurred, but didn't really care because she had been reunited with her family. Rumplestiltskin was pretty sad Regina left instead of putting up a fight for her man because what would have been better than dinner and a show? Robin Hood was really unsure of what to do. He knew he had true love with Regina, but he also knew he use to love, or at least think he was in love with Marion. Roland was super excited his Momma was back, but also sort of confused about why his fathers new friend was so upset. Snow knew exactly how Emma was feeling and felt horrible for her and Regina. Hook also felt bad for Emma but thought she did have it coming. The rest of the room was just confused.

"Well...Shall we continue this party?" Grumpy asked after a few minutes of silence

"I see no reason not to mate' " Hook replied

A few seconds later everyone else began talking among themselves and finished off the rest of the food. Robin and Marion caught up and she explained what happened to her and why she had been gone. He was not at all surprised that Regina was the one behind her disappearance and although he felt a bit mad at her for doing so, he knew that she had changed.

"Belle, I'll be right back" Rumplestiltskin said as he got up from his seat. He knew Regina was going to end up needing his help to figure out some way to get pay back on Emma, so he decided he would go ahead and see what she needed.

"You really should lock your door, dearie." Rumplestiltskin said as he walked through Regina's front door.

"WHAT? What do you need?" Regina yelled, not wanting to be bothered.

"Nothing, just wanted to drop by and see how my dear friend was doing. You know, since Emma ruined your Tru wuv just like her mother did once before." He replied

"Why can't I Have a happy ending?! You Got one! The Charming's Got one! Robin has one! Dammit Rumplestiltskin the whole town Gets a Happy ending except for me! Why can't I ever be the one to be happy?" Regina yelled as she paced back and forth

"Well you could always kill Marion." Rumplestiltskin replied as he began giggling

"And Ruin all the hard work I have put into no longer being know as the 'Evil Queen'?" Regina replied

" Well then I guess there isn't anything else to do." Rumplestiltskin replied

"Wait, instead of harming Marion, why don't i just get my Revenge on Emma?"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Rumplestiltskin asked

"I'll just curse her...with a couple different curses." Regina replied and then vanished in a cloud of purple smoke

"I suppose she doesn't need my help." Rumplestiltskin said to himself and was just about to leave when he heard a knock at the door

"Regina? Look, I know you think this means things are over between us, but it doesn't. Our love is True, the love I thought I had with Marion wasn't. Please, just open the door so I can prove to you that you're the one I truly want to be with. I will just tell Marion that I have moved on and she will understand...Please." Robin Hood Pleaded from behind the door

"Sorry dear, but your tru wuv has left." Rumplestiltskin yelled through the door then also vanished in a cloud of smoke. He arrived back at Granny's and sat back down with Belle. Then after about 10 minutes of thinking about it, he decided he wouldn't tell Regina about what Robin said, cause then nothing fun would happen.

*Two days later*

"I did it! I did it! I got my Revenge!" Regina yelled as she walked into Golds shop.

"Really dearie? How'd you manage to do that?" Rumplestiltskin asked from behind the counter where he was cleaning some metals of some type.

"Very simple really, I just used an invisibility spell I had lying around and went to Granny's where Emma and Henry were eating lunch and snuck a couple different potions into her drink.

"And you stayed around to make sure it worked?" Rumplestiltskin replied now looking up from the metals and staring blankly at Regina. He knew Emma's magic was stronger than any curse so it most likely deflected it and he also knew Regina probably left in excitement instead of checking to see if it worked.

"Well no, but why wouldn't it have worked?" Regina asked glaring at him "Do you know something? Did you warn her I was coming?"

"No, I would never do such a thing. What would be the fun in that?" Rumplestiltskin replied "However, her magic is more powerful than pretty much all curses so I'm betting it didn't work."

"Hell! Nothing ever works, I give up. I'm done trying to get revenge, I'm just done." Regina said storming out of the shop, and she meant it. She decided to just forget it all happened and move on, forget about Robin, forget she was in love and forget that Emma ruined it for her, because she was only trying to be a good person and help a poor girl Regina was about to kill.

Rumplestiltskin realized she was serious after a couple of minutes and then decided maybe he should tell her about what Robin Hood said, so he dashed out of the shop to follow her. He wasn't sure where she went but doubted she used her magic to vanish so he just followed the sidewalk hoping she had gone that way. He was correct too, a few minutes after he left the shop he wondered upon Regina sitting on a bench with Emma. He could barely hear what they were saying but knew Regina was apologizing and admitting to what she had tried to do and he figured that Emma excepted her apology because afterwards they shared a hug.

"Regina, I have something to tell you." Rumplestiltskin finally said after watching them for a few minutes.

"What is it?" Regina replied, now not feeling so bad because she knew that even after all they'd been through and done to each other and each others family, Emma was her friend.

"Robin Hood. He came to your house the night Marion came back...He said something about how you're his true love and Marion isn't and that if you let him he will prove it and tell Marion." Rumplestiltskin replied "I'm sorry I kept it from you dear, I was just being a selfish Imp and wanted to see a fight go down. Once I heard you say you give up in the shop and when saw your face when I told you it wouldn't work, I knew I shouldn't have kept it from you. I truly am Sorry dearie. But hey now ya can go get your man right?"

Regina jumped up from the bench, got real close to Rumplestiltskin and pointed a finger at his throat. "I understand why you kept it from me Rumple, just don't ever do it again or I'll shove an apple down your throat, Ok? Dearie?" she was halfway joking but at the same time she was quite serious.

"Alright." Rumplestiltskin replied back, he knew she was serious but could sense the humor in it

"So, let's go find your man" Emma said as she hopped off the bench grabbing Regina's arm turning her around so she would walk with her. Then she realized she had no clue where to go. "Gold, do you by chance know where he is hiding?"

"Yes, last I saw, they were still camping in the woods, but they could have moved to the cabins by now." Rumplestiltskin replied pointing toward the woods and then turned around and began walking back to his shop.

"Well, let's get going." Regina said and Grabbed Emma's arm ushering her to go in front once they got close to the woods

"Why am I in front? Scared there's going to be a ghost or something?" Emma asked jokingly

"No, but if there's a spider web, you'll run into it first." Regina replied

"How thoughtful" Emma replied "... so...you were serious about the no longer using your magic for bad thing?"

"Have you ever known me to not be serious?" Regina answered back

"No, not that I can think of. But that will be good for you, Henry will be happy and I'm really glad for you, it's good to see a friend be able to change" Emma replied after a moment of thinking if Regina had ever not been serious

"Thanks, I don't have many friends Emma, and the fact that after all we have been through you even consider me a friend is very...heart warming." Regina replied

"Well ,even though you were bad and did bad things, I could relate to how you felt out-of-place because no one wanted to be around you. Because I was an orphan and for my whole life had felt that same way. Also, once I got to know you, I could tell there was good in you and you were definitely not just some evil queen." Emma replied and right afterwards ran into a spider web

"See, that's why you're in front" Regina joked "

"Yeah, well next time you are" Emma joked back

They walked for a few more minutes before Emma began talking again.

"So, I've thought about it and I sort of need some one to help me control my Magic better and I figured if you could help me do that, then maybe I could help you use yours for only good?" Emma questioned

"That's actually not a bad idea, We can start next week" Regina replied, this day was turning out a lot better now that she had made up with Emma.

"...so, how far into the woods would they be camping, or where are the cabins. Which ever is closer, I say we check first." Emma asked

"Well, there's the cabins, over that hill." Regina said pointing ahead " So it looks like we are going there first. "

Regina and Emma found Robin and all his merry men at the cabins. Robin was super excited she finally showed up, he had already told Marion she wasn't his true love but that Regina was and Marion was surprisingly understanding considering the circumstances she had just been in with Regina just days before. So, when Regina and Emma walked up the hill, he dashed over to them and picked Regina up spinning her around. After a few seconds he sat her back down and kissed her, then they talked about what had happened. Emma felt a bit awkward standing there as they made up so she walked over and talked to a few of the other guys. Most of them tried hitting on Emma, but all of them stopped when Regina and Robin walked over and Regina announced that Emma was already in a relationship with Hook. Then they all sat and talked for an hour or two , Marion and Roland even joined them after a while.

*The next week*

Emma and Regina had practiced for three days and now Emma was finally getting the hang of it and Regina was too. She actually found being good was a bit easier than bad, and the color of her magic was beginning to change. She had done so many good deeds, it was going from purple to pink. Hers was not quite as pure good as Emma's was, which was white but she was getting close. With a few more months of practicing, her powers would finally become that good she wished for when she first wanted to learn magic but Rumplestiltskin had changed her mind.

"I'm glad we stared practicing together" Regina said as they sat down at the table to take a break and drink some tea "I can really tell the difference between using magic for good and bad, the good well it makes me feel good."

"Me too." Emma said as she grabbed the pitcher of tea to put it back in the fridge. But since she was talking she grabbed it too fast spilling some on her leg. "Aw Hell" she accidentally said aloud and at that moment due to her anger she unknowingly used a bit of dark magic that had lingered in her system her whole life pushing it into the pitcher of tea which she sat back into the fridge

*later that day*

"Charming, you want some tea? I poured it but now I'm not so sure I want it and it's the last of it so before I dump it out, you better say something." Snow yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah, I suppose I'll take it." Charming replied as he walked into the kitchen and picked up the glass of tea.

**A/N: Well, now that i have re-written this chapter, I think accidentally deleting and having to re-write it was actually a good thing. I had so any more ideas pop into my head that made it even better :) Hope you guys liked the flashback, I may start adding those every few chapter to add a bit more detail into the lives of the Characters :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the review and follows on the story!  
**

Chapter 8  


"Well its 7 o'clock, time to lock up for the night." Rumplestiltskin said hopping off the desk where he had been sitting while they had been talking since he had came out of the office.

"Aw,leaving so soon mate'?" Hook asked

"Yeah, like I said, time to lock up for the night." Rumplestiltskin replied

"Aw, well that was a nice chat!... I wish I could leave too. But Emma insist I stay in this cell for the rest of the night, even though I really should be getting back to my crew. One of them is sick and the pharmacy was out of the meds so that's why I was breaking into that there house you guys caught me at." Hook replied "You understand why I did it don't-ya mate' ? I mean Jefferson hasn't even been in the house in months, I doubt he really cared I was breaking in."

"I would have most likely done the same...you know, we could always make a deal?" Rumplestiltskin answered "You give me that there coin and I'll let you go."

"A deal? Sounding a bit like the crocodile eh?" Hook joked

"That's Rumplestiltskin to you, MATE'!" Rumplestiltskin quickly replied forgetting he was in Charming's body

"Wait mate'?! Are you saying that?! You're Rumplestiltskin? Why are you disguised as Charming? What are you planning to do?! If you do anything to Emma so help me god, I'll skin your crocodile ass!" Hook demanded

"Shut up you retarded pirate! I'm not planning anything, why do you people always think the worst? Me and Charming accidentally switched bodies. You can't tell anyone! I mean it! So now, that deal, I have a new price. I'll let you at out if you give me that there gold coin and also promise not to tell anyone, if you do you'll be stuck in that there cell for the next week no matter how hard you or anyone else tries to get your ass out." Rumplestiltskin replied

"Deal! You're secret is safe with me. But what do you need this coin for?" Hook answered still trying to get use to the fact he was talking to Rumplestiltskin instead of Charming. He was also very shocked that he and the crocodile were able to talk for such a long time.

"None of you business dearie." Rumplestiltskin replied snatching it from Hooks hand then snapped his fingers unlocking the cell door. "Now remember, no one breaks deals with me so you better keep your mouth shut."

"Aye, I will" Hook replied as the two of the walked out of the station.

Rumplestiltskin returned back to the Charming house and was surprised it was empty. After the meeting, Emma and Henry had gone over to Regina's for dinner and Snow had a meeting with Rumplestiltskin to discuss Charming's dreams.

"House to myself, how boring. hmmm maybe I'lll just go down to the shop and start working on this potion" he said to himself then turned around and walked back out the door.

Back at the shop Charming was having a very difficult time. When he had told Belle he had a meeting with Snow and he was leaving she insisted on coming, so ow he had to talk to his wife without looking at all interested in her. He also really had no clue how to answer half of her questions so he was just saying random quotes from movies that he knew she hadn't seen and he felt like they sounded like something Rumplestiltskin would say. His favorite he had said was "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." When she had asked if he had even been listening to her, making Belle smack him in the arm.

"Well, are you going to help or not" Snow asked getting slightly annoyed

"Show me the money!" Charming replied quoting another movie

"How much money?" Snow asked

"One dollar, but you're going to have to get charming to come down here himself so I can work my magic." Charming replied

"I'm not sure he will, you may have to make some sort of deal with him just to get him to show up, he refuses to talk about the dreams with me. Except for the other night when he told me he was going to sleep on the couch to see if it would help." Snow said wearily

Ok dearie...I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse." Charming answered, very proud that he was able to quote so many movies and use them in a conversation. Then they heard the bell over the door ding and he yelled "They're here!"

"Make who an offer about what?" Rumplestiltskin said as he walked into the shop

"Oh, Henry and having cheeseburgers, he is going to take Henry out for dinner and then go fishing" Snow lied, and regretted it right afterwards.

"What we've got here...is failure to communicate." Charming said then giggled like Rumplestiltskin would. He was loving this movie quoting thing.

"Snow...come on I know that face you make when your trying to keep a secret." Rumplestiltskin said as he walked up and touched her arm

"Fine...I was going to try and help rid you of your nightmare.." Snow replied

"Aw, thanks, you're so sweet." Rumplestiltskin replied and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her into a hug, she hugged him back and then gave him a kiss before pulling away. He figured since Charming was there, he should go along with that deal they had made.

Charming tensed up at the sight of them hugging and got even more tense when she kissed him and then realized he couldn't do it anymore, he wanted to be able to hold his wife, not watch some other man hold her.

"Charming! You win! The deal, you win it, I give up!" Charming yelled

"...Ok" Rumplestiltskin replied, shocked that Charming had caved before he did

"And I cant do this anymore either! I can no longer be something that I'm not!" Charming demanded

"Rumple, what do you mean?" Belle asked, a bit confused about what deal they were discussing at the moment

"He means...he no longer wants to play sword fighting with me and Henry because he isn't a true sword fighter." Rumplestiltskin replied, saying the first thing that had come to his mind. Then they heard a voice from the front of the store.

"No, he means he isn't Truly Rumplestiltskin!" Emma yelled.

"Hook!" Rumplestiltskin yelled

"Yeah, I went back to the station after dinner with Henry and Regina and found the cell was empty. Then I decided it would be easier to watch the security camera to see who let him go instead of just going on a man hunt. I saw the whole thing, including the conversation you and Hook had about how you and Charming have switched bodies and he isn't aloud to tell anyone if you let him out" Emma replied

The room went silent after Emma said that. Belle and Snow were both very shocked they had been flirting and kissed each others husband and didn't want to make eye contact with each other at the moment. Rumplestiltskin and Charming were both relieved the secret was out, but also a bit scared because they didn't know how their wives were going to respond. Emma was also shocked and felt a bit awkward for being the one to tell the secret.

**A/N: OOH lol the secret is out! Next Chapter tomorrow :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yawn I'm tired, but I feel like updating the story. Lol when I typed "Yawn" a second ago it actually made me yawn and I also just yawned again when I typed it just then. It's so strange how just typing the word or seeing some one else yawn can make you yawn yourself. Ok I have yawned 4 times in the past 2 minutes so I'm just going to stop typing that word and start writing. Time to see how things are going back at the shop now that the secret is out. :) **

Chapter 9

After Emma Let the secret out and no one had denied it, Belle and Snow were really unsure of what to say. Rumplestiltskin and Charming were also pretty tongue tied. Even though it seemed Charming was about to let the secret out himself, he had changed his mind the second Rumplestiltskin made up the lie about sword fighting with Henry. The room was silent for a few minutes before someone finally began questioning what had just been said.

"What?!" Snow yelled "Did she just say you guys have switched bodies? Why was it kept a secret? I've been living with Rumplestiltskin the past two days? How did you guys do such a good job of being each other? Why did you switch bodies? and once again why wasn't I or Belle told?"

"Rumplestiltskin?! Why did you guys lie?! What was the point of it?" Belle asked

"Yeah, why didn't you just tell us?" Snow questioned

"Well, you know...I...it...we..uh just..." Charming mumbled "I was scared Snow wouldn't let me in the house if I looked like.."

"Like what?" Belle asked glaring at him

"...Like the uh The Dark One, the guy who has at times been horrible to her and I just didn't think she would believe it was me." Charming replied

"Well, Rumple, what was your reason for lying to the two of us?" Belle asked not at all believing what Charming had just said a few seconds ago.

"I...well I was afraid.."

"Afraid of what?" Belle asked

"Afraid...to admit I had screwed up and didn't want anyone to think, well what ever they all would probably think if they knew The Dark One couldn't handle his magic with out screwing up." Rumplestiltskin replied, a bit embarrassed

"What did make you screw up?" Charming asked

"Hey, you know, I think I'll go find Hook. I'll see you guys late, Goodbye." Emma said feeling like she was intruding on their conversation

"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." Charming replied unable to resist quoting one last movie. Emma laughed realizing he had just used a quote from Peter Pan and then laughed a bit more when she realized the movie was nothing like the real story. She then opened the door and walked out.

"Emma, I think Hook was heading back to where ever his crew was. He mentioned something about one of them being sick." Rumplestiltskin yelled right before the door closed. He was unsure if she heard him but then she popped her head back into the door.

"Thanks Gold, did you see which was he was walking? Because I have no clue where his crew would be." Emma asked

"Yeah, He took a left dearie." Rumplestiltskin answered then Emma once again left out the door

"So, why did You hand me the wrong potion?" Charming asked

"Well I was distracted." Rumplestiltskin replied "That's why I handed you the wrong potion."

"Distracted by what and why exactly did I switch bodies with you, what made us switch if you hadn't drank anything." Charming asked

"I was thinking about Belle and Tea and how I didn't really want to be talking to you and we switched because I made it to switch bodies with whoever drank it." Rumplestiltskin replied "You sure as hell ask a lot of damn questions sometimes."

"Rumple, I still don't see why you didn't just tell me. I know you were Embarrassed but I'm your wife, I love you know matter what and no matter how many times you mess up." Belle said

"The same goes for you Charming." Snow joined in

"I'm sorry Dearie." Charming and Rumplestiltskin replied in unison making Belle and Snow giggle and then the two of them also began to giggle.

"Well I for one forgive you both, but I am also a bit embarrassed that I kissed Charming." Belle replied

" Yeah, it was pretty awkward for me too." Charming replied

" I think we have all had a few awkward moments the past few days, but hey, now me and Belle both know who the better kisser is." Snow joked

"Well me of course, I give some Damn good kisses." Rumplestiltskin replied

"Well mine are more Charming." Charming said staring at Rumplestiltskin

"Well mine have more passion." Rumplestiltskin retorted glaring back at Charming

"Well mine"Charming started to say when he was cut off by Snow

"Guys! I was joking! I obviously like your kisses better Charming and Belle likes Rumplestiltskin's better." She assured

"I would hope you like mine better." Charming replied

"I'm still the better kisser." Rumplestiltskin said giggling

"Ok, enough playing games. It's time to start being serious. What do you guys have to do to reverse the potion?" Snow asked

"Well we have to make a reverse potion with these ingredients" Rumplestiltskin replied as he pulled the list out of the pocket.

"We already have most of them, just 3 or four left." said Charming

"So, let's go find the last ingredients." Belle said as she moved over closer to Snow to read the list of what was left.

"*Yawn*...I got the gold coin earlier so you can cross that off...and *yawn*." Rumplestiltskin replied

"So lets go get the others." Snow said

"We can in the morning dearie, until then I'm tired so I say we all head home and get some rest." Rumplestiltskin replied

"I agree, I'm also very tired." Charming agreed

Rumplestiltskin and Charming switched their keys and wallets and the other few things they had switched out on the first day they had become each other and then went home. Charming was glad to be back in his own home, but he felt like Snow felt a bit awkward due to how he looked. Rumplestiltskin was also feeling the same way, he figured Belle felt weird since he looked like another guy. He also feared she may find him more attractive than before, but she assured him she would never think that anyone was more attractive than he was when he looked like him normal self. Especially when he was wearing leather pants.

**A/N: So as I said at the top, I am tired. This is why the chapter is so short...although most of my chapters are short aren't they? Anyways I'll make up for this one being short in the next chapter. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! I am so glad you guys are liking the story so far! I'd like to thank all you who have read it this far! You guys are awesome! Also, School is about to start back Monday and I'm not sure how often I will be able to update then, but I will try to do it as much as possible. :)  
**

Chapter 10 

"AHHHHH!" Snow screamed after she rolled over, wrapped her arm around Charming's chest and looked up at his face. Over night she had completely forgot about the body switching thing so she was pretty surprised to find a Rumplestiltskin in her bed. "_ Jeez I can't wait till they switch back."_ She thought to herself

Her scream woke every one except the baby, who was surprisingly still sound asleep.

"What is it?!" Henry asked as he was running down the stairs. Once he ran into the room his mouth dropped open because he saw who he assumed was Rumplestiltskin in Charming spot and got really confused.

"Why is Grandpa Rumple in your bed?!" Henry wasn't sure what had gone on the night before but he was hoping it was all just some sort of mix up and Rumplestiltskin just walked into the wrong house or something.

"haha..." Snow began laughing because she knew what he was most likely thinking and was unable to answer him.

"He's not Henry, that's Charming. " Emma said walking into their room.

"What?" Henry asked really confused. "MOM a_re you blind? That's_ Rumplestiltskin! _In bed with your mom!_!" He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm not Rumplestiltskin...we just sort of switched bodies." Charming added

"Ohhhh... that's..cool!" Henry exclaimed "but why? and how long have you been like this?"

"Well it was an accident, Rumplestiltskin was just distracted and he gave me the wrong potion. And for the past 2 and a half days I think." Charming replied

"Wait?! So at Granny's you guys had already switched?!" Henry asked very surprised cause he hadn't noticed any difference between how they normally acted and how they were acting that day.

"Yeah, we had." Charming replied, still surprised that they had talked for so long that day.

"Wow! I couldn't even tell! but that's sort of cool that you guys switched. Oh and I still had fun that day, no matter if you guys were in the correct body or not. It was fun hanging out with both the gramps. Once you guys switch back, can we do it again?" Henry asked "and whats for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll as Rumplestiltskin and I bet he will agree that Sounds fun and I was thinking we could go to Granny's." Charming answered

"Do you think that's really a good idea since you look like this?" Emma asked

"Yeah it'll be fine, go get ready, we leave in 10 minutes." He replied and him and Snow jumped out of bed.

Over at Rumplestiltskin's place, things were going about the same.

Belle woke up with her head on a sleeping Rumplestiltskin's chest and arm around him. She remembered that she had moved into that position when he had woke up screaming because of a nightmare. She wasn't sure what the nightmare was about but it really scared him. Enough that he caused himself a fever and began sweating.

After a few minutes of laying there daydreaming, she looked up to give him a kiss on the cheek but instead just became disappointed and rolled over and off the bed once she realized he still looked like Charming and even though he was pretty charming, he just wasn't as appealing to her. She decided she would go make breakfast and afterwards come wake him up.

However, Rumplestiltskin was already awake. He had been since the moment she woke up, but decided to pretend he was still asleep so he could lay with her a few more minutes. He had also became disappointed when she rolled off the bed instead of giving him the usual good morning kiss. He couldn't stand being trapped in this body. He was determined to switch back before the day was over and then work on the nightmare problem afterwards.

Rumplestiltskin could smell the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen as soon as she began cooking. It was making him hungrier by the second and he couldn't wait to see what she had cooked.

"Hey sleepy head, breakfast is ready." Belle said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know dearie I can smell it, and it smells delicious." Rumplestiltskin replied as he sat up. "What did you cook?"

"I made scrambled eggs, blueberry muffins, bacon, and hash-browns. Oh and I also made some homemade orange juice." Belle answered

"Can't wait, and yummy, you know how much I love your orange juice." Rumplestiltskin replied "Well, let me change and I'll be in there in a minute, ok dearie?"

"Alright, I'll go ahead and fix your plate." She replied

"Oh and this body, I plan on getting rid of it today. I can't stand looking so.." Rumplestiltskin added

"Charming?" Belle asked cutting him off

"I was going to say tall, cause he is a bit taller than I am. But I suppose he is rather charming too, that is why his name is Charming." Rumplestiltskin replied

"Well, I can't wait for you to switch back...He may be Charming, but he's no Rumplestiltskin. I miss the normal Rumple, the most attractive guy I have ever seen, who can rock some leather pants and oh how he has the most beautiful eyes." Belle replied

"I think your over exaggerating a bit there and no one's eyes are as beautiful as yours, dearest." He replied slightly blushing "I'll be out in moment." He added as he walked into the bathroom.

"I was not exaggerating!" Belle yelled through the bathroom door then went to go fix their plates.

After a few minutes Rumplestiltskin joined her at the table and they began eating. The two of them were just about done when Rumplestiltskin got a phone call.

"Hey, we are all going to be over at Granny's eating breakfast so when ever you are ready to start gathering the rest of the stuff, the two of you can meet us here. It will be our first official family meeting now that we all actually get along." Charming said through phone.

"Alright, we'll be there after we finish eating." Rumplestiltskin replied "See you in a bit dearie." then he hung up the phone.

"Who was that? Charming?" Belle asked as she scooped the last bit of her eggs onto her fork.

"Yes, wants to meet at Granny's. For a family meeting." Rumplestiltskin answered "I suppose he is just as ready as me to switch back."

"Ok, wait he called it a family meeting? Rumple that's wonderful that he and Snow consider you family! Neal would be proud of how well things are going between you guys!." Belle exclaimed

"I...I suppose he would." Rumplestiltskin replied, feeling a bit proud of himself "Hey, they invited you too. That means they count you as family too." he added and gave her a smile

"Aw, I consider them family also. We have all been through so much together." Belle answered

"Yes we have dear, yes we have." Rumplestiltskin said and took a bit from his muffin

"Well I'm already done eating so, let me go change out of my pajamas." Belle replied and hurried to the bedroom to change.

"Ok dearie!" Rumplestiltskin yelled back to her then finished off the rest of his food as he waited.

Belle returned to the dining room wearing a blue silk dress and a pair of black flats.

"Beautiful, your absolutely beautiful" Rumplestiltskin whispered to himself staring at her.

"What?" Belle asked

"I said Beautiful...you're absolutely beautiful." Rumplestiltskin repeated, this time loud enough for Belle to hear.

"Thank you Rumple." Belle relied blushing and then walk over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am...Time to get rid of this damn body" He replied as he jumped up and began following Belle to the door.

Over at Granny's, the Charming family was getting alot of attention. Snow and Charming walked in behind Emma and Henry, holding hands. They didn't even think about what they were doing until everyone stopped and stared at them and Granny dropped the cup she had in her hand. They all knew that Rumplestiltskin and them were now closer after the trip they took to Neverland, but had never seen them act so close. A few people, especially Ruby were pretty concerned.

"What are you doing Imp?! Holding another woman's hand after you just married Belle?! And Snow?! Have you gone insane? What about Charming?" Ruby interrogated them

"Ruby, it's not at all what it looks like." Snow replied

After a few seconds Emma and Henry decided to go ahead and sit at a table and allow them to discuss it.

"Really? So my best friend didn't just walk into the dinner holding hands with my other best friend's husband?!" Ruby asked hastily

"No..."Snow replied

"NO? But he's right here! And you were holding his hand." Ruby replied cutting Snow off.

The arguing appeared to be upsetting the baby so Snow was wishing they would end it as soon as possible

"No, I'm not Rumplestiltskin, Ruby, we accidentally switched bodies." Charming said also noticing the baby getting upset and ready to go eat.

"Oh, that makes more since." Ruby replied

"I would never do that to Belle or Charming, and neither would Rumplestiltskin" Snow said reassuringly

"..I know you guys wouldn't, that's why I was so upset about it, I know how you feel about Charming and How Belle feels about Rumplestiltskin. I was really confused." Ruby replied now feeling a bit rude for accusing them before knowing more.

"It's fine Ruby, thank you for being so concerned." Snow replied and gave Ruby a hug.

"Now, can we get some food?" Charming asked as his stomach growled

"Yes, of course! Sit down and figure out what you want, I'll be over inn a minute to get your orders." Ruby replied then rushed back to get the food Granny told her to take over to Grumpy and Nova before she began interrogating Snow and Charming.

"So why is Snow with Gold?" Grumpy asked when Ruby brought their food over.

"She isn't, there was a bit of a magic accident or something and the two have switched bodies, now Charming looks like Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin like Charming." Ruby replied "Is there anything else you need? Another drink?"

"Oh, that sucks, and I'm fine, what about you Nova?" Grumpy answered

"No, I'm also fine, thank you." Nova replied

"Ok, call me if you do." Ruby said then made her way over to the Charming's table.

"So, have you made up your minds?" Ruby asked as she approached the table

"Yeah, I'll have the biscuit with gravy and a coffee" Charming replied

"Ok." Ruby answered then looked to Snow

"The same thing but hot chocolate with cinnamon instead of coffee." Snow replied

"Alright, and the two of you?" Ruby asked looking at Emma and Henry.

"I'll take a bagel and Henry a cinnamon bun, both with a hot chocolate with cinnamon..oh and can I get an apple strudels for Regina, Blueberry muffin for Robin another cinnamon bun for Roland, three orange juices and a chocolate donut with milk for Hook. I almost forgot I invited them. " Emma answered hoping she ordered something they would like.

"Ok, It'll be ready in a few minutes." Ruby replied

"When did you invite them?" Snow asked

"After you said we were coming and told us to get ready. Can't have breakfast without the whole family. That's why we picked such a large table. Charming invited Gold and Belle too, right?" Henry answered

"Yep, and here they are now." Charming replied as Rumplestiltskin and Belle walked into the dinner.

"Hey dearies." Rumplestiltskin said as he got closer to the table. He then pulled a chair out for Belle and sat in the seat between her and Henry.

"Hey Grandpa Rumple...and I guess I should start calling you Grandma Belle huh?" Henry asked staring down the table at Belle

"How about me and Belle just stay Snow and Belle, adding the Grandma makes us sound old." Snow replied looking over at Belle to see if she agreed.

"Yeah" Belle agreed giggling

"Then why should he call us Gramps?" Rumplestiltskin asked

"Do you and Belle want anything." Ruby asked as she brought the others their drinks.

"Uh, we just ate so I'm not hungry but I will take a hot chocolate with cinnamon, how about you Belle, you want anything?"

"I'll take what he's having too, please."

"Ok, and you guys food is just about done." Ruby replied

"Soooo, how come we have to sound like old people?" Charming joked continuing their conversation

"You just do." Belle replied giggling

"Yeah, gramps, you and gramps just have to be gramps." Henry added

"Aw, fine." Rumplestiltskin said smiling

"Well, looks like everyone is here." Emma said as Regina walked in holding Robin and Roland's hands and Hook a few feet behind.

"Never expected I'd be invited to a family meal." Hook said to Emma as he sat down next to her.

"Well, you are now and will be every time we have one so get use to it...mate'" Emma teased, she loved mocking his pirate talk sometimes

"Come on Dearie, sit down." Rumplestiltskin said to Regina who was still near the door talking to Robin.

"There are three empty seats for a reason." Snow added

"We're coming, we're coming" She replied "Wait why is Charming talking like Rumplestiltskin and sitting next to Belle?" she asked as she sat down

"Yeah, why is that?" Robin added

"That's a bit strange don't ya think mate'?" Hook asked Robin trying to make conversation because the two of them really haven't ever talked.

"Well, we sort of switched bodies, dearie." Rumplestiltskin replied

"And we need your help to switch back." Charming added

"Oh...Um..Ok, what do I need to do?" Regina asked slightly surprised

"We just need a leaf from your apple tree." Rumplestiltskin answered

"Oh and some blonde hair, do you know where we can get a strand?" Charming added, not thinking that Emma who was sitting right in front of him had blonde hair.

"Hellllooo, I have blonde hair." Emma yelled quietly across the table

"Oh yeah. You do." Charming replied

"Now you are even starting to act like and old person." Snow joked and everyone laughed, even the four who had missed the conversation earlier.

"That's why I call ya gramps." Henry added still laughing

"Ok, I'll get you a leaf. But first, lets enjoy this food." Regina said a few minutes later as Ruby walked over with their food and drinks.

"Emma, how did you know exactly what we wanted?" Robin asked

"Lucky guess."Emma replied shrugging her shoulders

"Well, you guessed correct. My favorite breakfast is blueberry muffins!" Robin replied

"and mine cinnamon bun." Roland added

"Mine is a chocolate donut with milk." Hook said as he took a bite of his donut.

Then everyone joined in on listing their favorite breakfast and continued eating.

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been reading some other people's amazing fan-fics and so I've been distracted. Coming up they will finally switch back and we will find out what that town meeting was all about!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11! Yayy! **

Chapter 11

The group split ways once they exited the dinner. Regina and Robin headed toward her house to get the leaf leaving Roland with the others who were on their way to Golds Pawn Shop.

"Alright mate' let's get going." Hook said to Roland who had stopped to tie his shoe just a couple of minutes after they left Granny's.

"But...But, I cant do it." Roland replied looking up from where he sat

"Here, Lemme see it." Hook sighed and bent down to tie it and then remembered a song he had heard from some kids show Henry watched pretty often.

"if you wanna learn how to tie your shoes  
It's a very easy thing to do  
Just sit on down and I'll give you the scoop  
What's that?  
It's called a loopdy loop!  
You take one lace in each hand  
You go over and under again  
You make a loopdy loop and pull  
Now your shoes are lookin' cool  
You go over and back  
Left to right  
Loopdy loop and pull em tight  
Like bunny ears or a Christmas bow  
Lace 'em up and you're ready to go " He sang as he slowly tied Roland's shoe. "That's from some cartoon, I think Spongebob." he mumbled as he stood up

"It is! It is!" Roland exclaimed "Spongebob sings that! I saw it at Regina house!"

Then Roland stood up and grabbed Hooks hand

"Come on, every one left us!" Roland yelled as he began running, pulling Hook along.

"Where were you two at?" Emma asked as they joined the group once again.

"Little one had to tie his shoe." Hook answered

"Oh." She replied

"And Hook had to sing a song!" Roland added

"Hook? Sing? What song?" Rumplestiltskin asked chuckling

"The one Spongebob sings about tying his shoe!" Roland replied

"I love that episode!" Henry exclaimed

"It is a pretty good episode." Snow added "Even baby Neal watches it without fussing."

Everyone giggled then it got silent for a few minutes.

"Soooooo..your a pirate?" Roland asked breaking the silence

"Aye" Hook replied looking down at him.

"That cool! So cool!" Roland exclaimed " Can I go ride a boat with you?"

"Hmm, maybe if your dad will let ya." Hook answered as they got near the shop

"I ask him when he get here!" Roland exclaimed making Hook chuckle

Once in the shop, they all made themselves comfortable and began their wait for Regina.

"I hope Roland is ok." Robin said as they were walking

"Oh, he's fine, and why didn't you just bring him?" Regina asked

"He said he wanted to walk with Hook." Robin replied

"He did seem pretty interested in him at breakfast." Regina thought aloud

"Yeah." Robin replied " Which is good I guess cause I can see me and Hook hanging out more often, can't believe we haven't ever talked before."

"Really?" Regina asked

"Yeah, I mean I had seen him at the pub a few times, and once at a Dwarf Tavern I think. I just never talked too him. Figured Pirates were all just really rude and stuff but he's a lot different from that. " Robin said

"Well, it's always good to make friends." Regina replied thinking of how she and Emma were now a lot closer.

"Here we are, I'll go grab a leaf." Robin said making his way toward the tree.

"Ok, I'll just wait here." Regina replied and leaned against the side of the house. She was expecting Robin to just continue walking toward the tree, but instead he moved over to her and gave her a kiss, a long passionate one.

Robin knew she was still confused at why he had chosen her over Marion. So, he took every chance he could to prove he really did love her. He had given her roses, chocolates, kissed her at the most expecting times and it was finally starting to work.

"Love ya." Robin said sliding back then headed to the back yard to retrieve the leaf.

"Love you too!" she yelled back to him.

A few seconds later he emerged from behind the house with the leaf in his hand.

"Well, let's get this to the shop!" He yelled running over and grabbing her hand

"Are you going to be able to attend the party?" Regina asked realizing she had forgotten the ask earlier

"What party?" Robin asked

"The one that I said we had a town meeting about and I said I was told to invite everyone possible." Regina replied " I told you last week and then again yesterday after the meeting."

"Oh! Yeah! Me and Roland will be there for sure! There is no way I would miss it!" Robin replied, feeling dumb for forgetting about it.

"Ok, good!" Regina replied happily

"Anyways, maybe we should walk a bit quicker. I imagine the two of them are ready to switch back."

"I bet their wives are ready too." Regina added and they giggled a bit then quickened their pace

"They're Here!" Charming yelled jumping up from where he sat as he saw Regina and Robin through the window.

"Yay!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed "Well it's about time dear" he added once they walked in

"We didn't take that long." Robin replied

"No, I suppose you didn't, but I am very impatient now." Rumplestiltskin answered

"Now, the leaf. Can I have it?" Rumplestiltskin asked holding out his hand

"Yeah, here." Regina said as she handed it to him

"Now, your hair dearie." Rumplestiltskin said turning to Emma.

"Here." she replied ripping a piece out.

Rumplestiltskin giggled and jumped up and down for a moment, which looked really odd considering he was in Charming's body. Then he made his was over to the counter and instructed Belle to retrieve the rest of the supplies from the back. Once she brought it out, he began pouring and mixing it all into a bottle. It turned a bright blue and was smoking once he was done. He split the potion between two cups and handed one to Charming

"Drink up, dearie." Rumplestiltskin said and then dumped his into his mouth.

"It didn't work.."Belle said depressingly

"Ah dearest, but it will. Kiss me." Rumpelstiltskin said walking over to her.

"What does that have to do with this?" Snow asked confused

"Just let her kiss me." Rumplestiltskin replied and he leaned in to kiss Belle who had her eyes sealed shut tighter then ever so she wouldn't see Charming's face while she was kissing Rumple.

"Whoa! Two Rumplestiltskins!" Henry Yelled which made Belle open her eyes and pull away to examine.

Once she realized he was turned back she kissed him again, then gave him a hug. While they were hugging Charming and Snow also gave each other a kiss, switching him back.

"Well, I say this calls for a celebration." Robin said

"I suppose it does." Belle replied and went to the back and grabbed some glasses and a bottle of wine for the adults and grape juice for the kids out of the fridge.

"To having our correct bodies." Charming said as they all clinked glasses

"To having bodies" Roland added and every one laughed

"Yes Roland, to having bodies." Regina replied ruffling his hair.

"Oh Papa! Can I go on a boat with Hook?!" Roland asked

"I don't know, what does Hook think?" Robin asked back looking over at Hook

"Be fine with me mate', why don't the both of you join me Friday." Hook replied as he finished off the rest of his wine, making him the first finished. He didn't like it as much as rum, but liquor was liquor. "I love giving tours of the ship and maybe we can do a bit of fishing. Henry, you want to join us too?"

"Alright, sounds fun." Robin answered

"Oh yeah, I'd love too!" Henry exclaimed "Can I mom?" he asked looking at both Emma and Regina

"Yes." they both replied simultaneously

"Well, Roland is supposed to go have lunch with him mom today, so I have to go drop him off. I'll see you all later, and see ya Friday Hook and Henry 2 sound good?"

"Aye, sound great." Hook replied

"Ok, Regina, want to walk with me to drop him off?" Robin asked as he grabbed Roland hand

"Of course." Regina answered and stood up grabbing Robin's other hand. "I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the wine." she said as they walked out the door.

"Snow and I also need to get going, need to catch up on a few tv shows we've missed. They are replaying them today." Charming said sitting his glass down and got up, Snow following him.

"Ok, See you two later, enjoy your shows!" Belle yelled to them as they neared the door.

"Thank you, and thank you for the wine and help!" Snow replied

"Charming! Wait! Your dream potion, I will get it tomorrow!" Rumplestiltskin yelled as he opened the door.

"OK! Have a good day Gold! See you at home Emma and Henry!" Charming yelled back and they vanished out the door.

"What shows are we watching?" Snow asked confused as they got outside.

"None, I just wanted to ask you how the town meeting went and couldn't wait any longer." Charming replied smiling

"Great! Everyone said they were coming! And Ruby is going to help set up, Grumpy is bringing drinks and Regina is telling everyone who couldn't make the meeting!" Snow replied exitedly

"That's great, tomorrow is going to be so perfect! Charming replied and they continued walking.

"And then there were five." Hook joked after a moment of silence which had begun the moment Snow and Charmin walked out

"Yup." Henry replied.

They all finished their drink and Hook finished his second then Emma remembered something

"Oh, we are having a surprise party at Granny's tomorrow at seven for Charming and Snow's anniversary and I meant to tell you guys sooner, but I totally forgot, would you guys be able to come?" Emma asked Rumplestiltskin and Belle

"Of course, we don't have any plans, right Rumple?" Belle asked

"Nope, not doing anything at all." Rumplestiltskin replied "Would love to come."

"Great, and would you mind bringing some napkins?" Emma asked "I don't think anyone else is bringing any."

"Yeah, no problem." Rumplestiltskin replied

"Great, see you two tomorrow." Emma answered " Henry and I need to go eat some lunch and Hook, you want to join?"

"Aye, why not." Hook replied and got up.

They thanked Belle and Rumplestiltskin for the wine and headed out the door.

"See you tomorrow at seven!" Emma yelled popping her head back in before leaving completely.

"See you then." Belle replied.

**A/N: Next up: Party time! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Snow had been in a rush all day, making Charming go gather last-minute supplies, making tons of phone calls, ensuring everyone had been invited, getting dressed, then re-dressing Now, she was sure she was wearing the correct clothes, she had all the correct stuff and everything else was set. Now, it was time to go decorate.

"Hey, come on!" Snow yelled to Charming from the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Charming replied running into the room "Why so rushed?"

"We only have 3 hours to set up the party, and it has to be perfect!" she replied grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. "Ruby said she has most of the decorations hung outside, so now we need to do the inside."

"When is Regina coming?" Charming asked

"When ever the food is done cooking. Her and Emma are cooking the food at her house and I think when Henry called he said they were just about finished." Snow answered

"And Granny is making the cake?" Charming questioned "_I hope so! She makes the best food ever! I would love to try some cake that she made!" _He thought to himself.

"Well yeah, who better to make the perfect cake than the woman who makes the most delicious food ever?" Snow replied "Did Hook say when he was bringing the ice sculpture?"

"Yeah, I believe he said he was coming around 6:30, so it wouldn't melt before the party. Where has he been keeping it the past week? Wouldn't have melted by now?" Charming replied very confused

"When Cora sailed on the ship with him, he said she enchanted some of the objects on it, I guess the freezer was one of them." Snow answered.

Charming just chuckled in response and they continued the rest of the walk in silence

"Oh My Goodness! DAVID!" Snow shrieked

"What? What is it?!" Charming replied really concerned

"It's absolutely beautiful! Ruby did an amazing job decoration the outside! I love it." Snow answered him, making him sigh in relief that she wasn't yelling about anything bad.

There were strings of lights hanging in every possible place, Lots of different colored lanterns, fake flowers hanging on strings, but they looked as though they were flying instead, she had a center piece on all the tables outside and a cover over every chair and so much more. It looked like party they would throw in the Enchanted forest. Charming couldn't believe she had done it all alone.

"It will look even more amazing tonight. Most of the stuff lights up or glows in the dark." Ruby added as she hung one last decoration near the door.

"That's wonderful!" Snow replied

"I couldn't settle for any less than best for my best friend." Ruby said climbing down from the ladder she had been standing on. "Now, shall we go start on the inside?"

"Of course, we only have 3 hours till everyone shows up."Charming replied, following Snow and Ruby into Granny's.

"So, do you think they will like it?" Granny asked Ruby as she sat the three-tiered cake on the counter, in the kitchen.

"Granny! Oh yes! It is just amazing! They are going to be so surprised! I can't wait!" Ruby replied amazed at how amazing the cake was.

"Ruby, is Granny almost finished with the cake?" Snow called from the other room.

"Yes, but you can't see it! No one can! Not till Granny reveals it at the party!" Ruby yelled back and ran to the door to leave the kitchen, she knew if she stayed any longer Snow would eventually come in.

"Aw, Ok. Now how about helping put up these decorations?" Snow asked

"Alright, Charming, go get the ladder from outside." Ruby replied

They were so busy placing things on tables, hanging things from the walls and ceiling and setting out plates and other items that would be needed that they didn't even hear Emma, Regina, and Henry walk in.

"It's absolutely beautiful outside...and oh my, it's just as amazing in here." Regina said as she sat the container of food she was carrying down on the counter.

"It's amazing, you guys did an amazing job." Emma added

"It's perfect." Henry whispered to himself. He had read the story book so much to know it they decorated it just the right way, with all the right colors and everything.

"What was that Henry?" Regina asked sure she heard him say something.

"I said, its perfect." Henry replied "Perfect colors, Flowers, food and everything!"

"How do you know?" Emma questioned

"Story book" Henry replied

"Ok Mr. know-it-all, can you go get the rest of the food from the car?" Regina asked

"Yeah mom, I'll be right back." Henry responded

"He was right. It is all just perfect." Snow said walking over to the women

"Yes, yes it is." Ruby added

Henry walked in and sat the rest of the food on the counter. Sighing as he realized he had to wait awhile before he could finally eat it.

"What is it?" Emma asked

"Just impatient, want to eat the food." Henry replied, making everyone laugh

"Well, decorating is all done. Now just to wait for Hook with the Sculpture and all the guest." Charming said also joining the group where they were standing.

"Great, only an hour left!" Ruby exclaimed

"Yay!" Snow added

"Even I'm excited!" Regina joined in "Hows that cake going in there?" She yelled to Granny who was still in the kitchen.

"Absolutely Great!" Granny yelled back

"Speaking of Hook, it looks like he's here." Regina said staring out the window. "So is Robin, the dwarves, Blue and Hopper. Not too many more guest need to arrive."

"Awesome." Henry replied

"Great, but why'd they all show up at the same time." Charming asked

"That'd be cause this damn sculpture wouldn't come off the ship mate'. So I had to call for some help, and the help needed help, and that help needed help then Blue finally came and used a bit of magic to remove it."

"Well, at least it made it." Snow replied "Now remove the curtain so we can all see it!"

"Alrighty." Hook replied ripped the curtain off the sculpture.

Everyone instantly froze in amazement. They couldn't believe how beautiful and detailed it was. It caught just about every feature there was. It was Perfect.

"How on earth did you manage to create this?!" Emma asked

"Oh, well love, I may be a bit good at making sculptures." Hook replied giving her a sexy smile

"Hook, I know you didn't make it. The dwarfs did. But nice try." Emma replied

"Well, I guess all the digging in the mines payed off eh Princess?" Grumpy asked

"It seems so." Snow replied.

"Now, lets get this put somewhere other than the doorway and make sure everything is ready before the rest of the guest arrive." Ruby Finally said after everyone once again returned to staring at the sculpture.

*Over at the Gold residence*

"You know, we could just skip the party." Rumplestiltskin said from the room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed staring into the bathroom as Belle stood there in her beautiful yellow dress, his favorite that she owned in this world. She stopped brushing her hair instantly when he said this.

"Rumple." Belle replied glaring at him through the mirror

"UGh, fine." Rumplestiltskin replied

"If you didn't want to go, you should have declined when Emma asked. Also, Snow is one of my best friends, I can't miss her anniversary party." Belle said as sat the brush on the counter and walked over to him.

"I only agreed because you looked so happy to have been invited." Rumplestiltskin added "Didn't want to disappoint you."

"That is incredibly sweet but no matter why you agreed, you are coming, now get dressed." She responded and placed a kiss on his nose then walked into the bathroom once again to fix her make up. "Wear something Nice!"

"Alright dearest, all ready." Rumplestiltskin called from the bedroom about ten minutes later.

When Belle walked out of the bathroom He was wearing a black tux, black shoes, had his hair nicely combed and was standing in front of the mirror tying his red tie. Though he seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

"Having a bit of trouble there, dearie?" Belle asked giggling

"Maybe. Just a little. Mind helping me?" He replied blushing.

She walked over and tied his tie, kissing him after she was finished.

"Well, it's 6:50, we should get going. Party starts at seven." Rumplestiltskin said hooking his arm with hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is definitely one of my favorites so far :D Ooh, there are lots of surprises and i just love this chapter! :) Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **

Chapter 13

"Ok, everyone here?" Charming asked

"Yeah, it seems so, let's all get in place." Ruby replied

"Ok, everyone...Shhhh I think they are here." Snow whispered loudly

Rumplestiltskin and Belle were walking outside just seconds away from Granny's. Belle was leaning her head on his shoulder and his arm was around her shoulder. Once they got right outside of the diner, Rumplestiltskin realized all the lights were out.

"Hey, Belle..You sure the party is here?" He asked confused

"Yes Rumple, come on. There has to be a reason the lights are out, let's go see why." Belle replied

She pulled him with her as she walked up to the diner, pretty much forcing him most of the way. He sensed something was a bit off and he was correct. Just as they walked under the arch, the lights Ruby had set up every where, flashed on. The couple stopped in amazement. It was beautiful. There were roses that light up floating above their head and strings of lights and lanterns hung all around plus music had begun to play. It was Belles favorite song, Kiss Me By Sixpence None The Richer. Rumplestiltskin was still really shocked at what had just occurred but then looked down at Belle and realized how romantic the moment was. As he was staring, he sort of got lost in her beauty and zoned out, until Belle gave him a kiss and whispered something he didn't hear. Still a bit absorbed in her beauty, He tilted her head giving her a long passionate kiss back. The music then stopped and the lights dimmed for a few seconds before completely turning off. The couple was really confused but their confusion subsided when the lights returned and they saw a giant banner fall down that said "Congratulations!" followed by the town yelling surprise.

"We were all thinking and realized you guys never got to have an after wedding party." Ruby said walking over and was just about squeezed to death by Belles hug when she did so.

"Yeah, so as you see, we planned this." Snow added and was also pulled into Belles embrace.

"Emma, I thought you said this was for Snow and Charming." Belle questioned

"Well, It wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you what it was really for, would it?" Emma replied

"This is amazing. Belle, you have some of the best friends in the world. Thank you guys, I love it." Rumplestiltskin said as he stared around at the decorations, they were all gold and red, his favorite colors.

"Well as nice as this looks, The inside looks rather amazing too, and Emma and Regina made some delicious food, plus we have a few more surprises." Ruby replied

"Oh guys, you are amazing!" Belle said hugging her friends once more.

"Well, are we going to party now or what?" Regina asked from the back of the group making everyone laugh, and a few seconds later, they all followed her in.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle stood in the doorway in shock. Rumplestiltskin could not believe how many people were being so kind to him. Belle couldn't believe how awesome her friends were and they were both super shocked at how many presents there were sitting on the table in the back.

"You guys, I love you all!" Belle exclaimed as she looked around the room.

"Well, even though we all use to consider Rumplestiltskin to be the bad guy, he has always been the one that's helped us with most of our problems. Also, our best friend deserved a wedding party!" Snow replied

"Aye, every one deserves a party, even the crocodile." Hook added

"Well let's eat!" Henry yelled, he had waited all day to eat the food his mom's cooked.

"Good idea, I'm starving." Rumplestiltskin agreed

"Me too mate' " Hook added

They all grabbed plates and began filling them up.

"Ooh Rumple, look!" Belle said pointing to the peach pie on the table. " It's your favorite dessert!"

"Mmmm" was all he was able to say back before he had to reach over and grab a piece. " And they have your favorite too!" He added and pointed to a bunch of different things he knew she loved.

By the time they were done grabbing food, Belle had one of just about everything Everyone else also did the same. They all also went back for seconds and a few people thirds. They were all extremely surprised at how good Emma and Regina's cooking was. Grumpy even compared it to tasting possibly as good as Granny's

"Ok everyone, I think it's time for some cake, what do you think?" Granny asked as she stood up from her table.

Everyone cheered and agreed and clapped their hands in agreement.

A few seconds later, Granny and Ruby emerged from the kitchen carrying a cake. It was three-tiered with the bottom tier covered in white ruffled icing, the second tier was a pale gold with large gold icing drop strings with a rose in between each all around it, the third tier was also gold but had darker gold flowers drawn all around it. On top sat a small glass container with a rose inside.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing in amazement. They all applauded Granny's work and told her beautiful it was. Rumplestiltskin, Charming and Henry all agreed she was now the designated cake maker for every event and she said she'd be honored to do so, just as she had been honored to make that one.

After a few minutes of staring and taking in the beauty of the cake, Belle and Rumplestiltskin were told they had to go cut it. Belle grabbed Rumplestiltskin's hand and ushered him over to the cake.

"Here, you cut it. " Belle whispered to him and handed him the knife.

Rumplestiltskin sat the knife aside, grabbed the glass containing the rose from the top and removed the rose. He handed it to Belle, and giggled a bit thinking of the time he had handed her the rose he had turned Gaston into back at the dark castle.

"What's so funny?" Belle asked

"Nothing dear, just thinking about the first time I gave you a rose, you know, back in the Enchanted Forest." He replied

"Yes, I loved that rose." She replied Blushing.

"Come onnnn! I want cake" Grumpy complained from the back of the room.

"I say we cut it together." Rumplestiltskin said as he handed her the knife then placed his hand over hers.

They sliced the cake and sat a piece on a plate. Then he moved her hand over to cut that piece in half.

"Why'd you do that?" Belle asked a bit confused.

Instead of answering he picked up one half and told Belle to pick up the other. Once she did, she understood what they were doing.

"Well, open up." Rumplestiltskin said as he moved the cake near her mouth.

She giggled a bit then opened it, taking a bite of the delicious cake. Rumplestiltskin was about to let her take another bite but instead accidentally rubbed it across her face, covering her in icing. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Your turn." Belle said giggling.

Belle moved the cake near his mouth, and he took a small bite. Right afterwards Belle couldn't resist and shoved the rest into his face, rubbing the icing all over his nose and mouth.

Rumplestiltskin Laughed and pulled her into a kiss making the icing smear all over her too. Everyone laughed even more than the had before this time and Clapped their hands. Emma and Ruby took that moment to take the perfect photo of the couple. They knew that it would be something they would want to remember.

"Looks yummy, can we have some now, mate'" Hook asked

Every one who wanted some cake a some while Rumplestiltskin and Belle went to wash off.

"That cake was delicious" Belle said as they were walking out of the restrooms.

"It was!" Rumplestiltskin replied and looked over at her.

Belle giggled because he still had icing on his lips.

"You still have cake on your face." Belle said still giggling

"Really, where?" He asked

"Right.." Belle replied then pulled him into a kiss "There"

Rumplestiltskin giggled and a smirk came across his face. He pushed her against the wall and Kissed her collar-bone and slowly moved up her neck with kisses.

"...Rumple..We should be...Getting back to the party..." Belle whispered in between kisses

"Ok..If you wish.." He replied and gave her one last kiss.

"Belle! You two want to open presents now!?" Ruby yelled from across the room.

"Yes! Of course we do!" Belle yelled back and made her way over to Ruby pulling Rumplestiltskin behind her.

"Ok everyone! Present Time!" Snow yelled and everyone got silent and made their way over to the table with presents

Ruby insisted they open her gift first. She handed Belle a little bag that contained two boxes. One was labeled Rumplestiltskin and the other Belle. Inside Rumplestiltskin's was cuff links that had the letter R on one and B on the other. Belle got a matching bracelet that had charms with their initials. They thanked her and began opening the rest of the gifts. They got a new tea set from the Charming's, a new bed set from Blue, A copy of their story from the story book from Henry, Matching pajamas from Dr. Hopper, A dress for Belle she had been eying at the store the past few weeks from Regina, and a bunch of other things.

They were thanking everyone for their gifts and Belle was giving hugs when Grumpy said the dwarves had one last gift for them.

"Oh Rumple!" Belle squealed with excitement as she spotted Grumpy and Sneezy pushing the Ice sculpture in from the kitchen. It was just about an exact model of her and Rumplestiltskin standing side by side holding hands. It looked absolutely amazing. Belle could barely find a detail missing from either of them, except that the real Rumple looked far more attractive in leather pants.

"What is it dearest?" He asked, not yet seeing the sculpture.

"That!" she replied grabbing his hand and pointing across the room.

He just about froze as much as the sculpture when he saw it. He found it absolutely beautiful. He decided that before he left that night, he was going to be using a preservation spell to keep it from melting.

"Gods, it's so beautiful." Rumplestiltskin whispered after staring at it longer than he had intended to. He was fascinated by how much it looked like them and couldn't imagine how long it took to construct.

"Surprisingly, we are pretty good at making sculptures." Happy said from behind it.

"You guys are great at making sculptures!" Belle exclaimed

Everyone spent a few minutes admiring the sculpture, then the party continued. They all ate some more food, danced and even got Rumplestiltskin to sing karaoke. After hours of fun, everyone began leaving. Everyone except Belle, Rumplestiltskin, Snow, Charming, Emma, Regina, Ruby, Granny and a sleeping Henry and baby neal had gone home when they decided it was time too clean up. Belle and Rumplestiltskin wanted to stay and to help clean up, but Snow and Ruby insisted they head home. So, they left too.

*In the car on the way to the Gold Residence*

Rumplestiltskin couldn't belive how nice they all were and couldn't believe how much fun he had. Over time, he had grown to like the people in Story Brooke, and now he could for sure say that they were friends. He was very tired but couldn't have been happier. Or so he thought. He looked over at Belle and smiled. She smiled back and placed her hand on his thigh.

"Rumple, have you ever thought of having a baby?" Belle questioned as she moved her hand from his thigh to holding his hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"Belle, I had a baby. Neal was a baby one." Rumplestiltskin replied

"I know silly, I meant, have you ever thought of me and you having a baby?" She asked

"Well, It's crossed my mind a few time, and in that nightmare I had, I think you were holding our child." Rumplestiltskin replied "Why do you ask, dearest?"

"...Because, I'm.." Belle stuttered, now a bit nervous though she didn't know why.

"You're what?" Rumplestiltskin asked

"I'm pregnant." Belle replied

"How did that happen?" Rumplestiltskin asked

"Rumple...you know how it happened." Belle answered

Rumplestiltskin stopped the care instantly and looked over at Belle "A baby?" she nodded "Our baby" she nodded again

"We're gonna be parents." He sighed "I can't Believe it!"

"Are you happy Rumple?" Belle questioned because he sort of looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Happy? Belle! I'm Thrilled! I'm having a baby with the most amazing women in the world, my wife! You! We're going to be parents Belle!" He exclaimed and pulled her into a hug.

"I know Rumple! I can't Wait!" Belle replied and tightened the embrace.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Awe Hell!" Rumplestiltskin complained "Always ruining a perfect moment!" He fumbled through his pockets and grabbed his phone to see it was Charming calling.

"Might as well answer Rumple." Belle said

"Hello?!" Rumple growled into the phone

"Yeah, Gold...there's a bit of a problem." Charming said wearily from the other end.

"I know, you're disturbing me. That's a huge problem." Rumplestiltskin retorted

"I know, I'm sorry...but..." Charming replied

"But What?!" Rumplestiltskin asked

"Um well I walked to the restroom and when I returned Regina and Snow were fussing and it turns out they had switched bodies. Then moments later, Hook and Emma switched and Granny and Red! Gold! What's happening?!" Charming questioned

"What?!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed "I'll be right there!" then he hung up the phone and put the car into drive

"What is it?" Belle asked

"Bit of a problem at Granny's...everyone switched bodies." He replied as he turned the car around

**A/N: So, What do you think? I surprised myself this chapter, I wasn't planning on writing most of what happened. :) I'm also not sure if I should continue with this story, make a sequel more about Belle being pregnant and stuff, or just let this be the ending. What do you guys think? **


End file.
